Killhouse (Call of Duty 4)
Killhouse is a very small map from the Variety Map Pack and is inspired by the tutorial level "F.N.G.". It is a symmetrical map with a looking post in the middle. The buildings are wooden and the walls are concrete. It will sure be home to some very fierce battles as the map is not a lot larger than Shipment. The games will be fast and deadly so if you can't master close quarters combat, you will be frustrated about how fast you are dying and will most likely lose in this map. Don't be fooled by the cameras, they are not mounted guns as some players believed when they first saw them. It is common to be blasted with random grenades since the map is so small. Strategies It is hard to have a balanced plan on this map, but some simple tips could help * Even though the looking post is high up, do not snipe from it. The thin plywood floor and walls can be shot through easily. It is useless to go up there as you will be killed quickly. * Close quarters combat will take the majority of kills, when running to the other team's areas use the sides, not the middle as you will be killed very quickly. * Part of what was said earlier, it is hard to get up to the looking post because you are visible from everywhere and it won't be that much use to get up there. * Though quite funny if you see it, the pop up enemies are not real, do not shoot at them as there are no points to be earned. *The map is quite useful for SMG's and shotguns, as they excel in close quarters. *Another useful strategy is to choose 3x frag perk, deep impact and sonic boom with a shotgun, MP5, M16 or P90, its a good idea to shoot through walls, throw plenty of grenades and stay to the sides of the map. *A popular strategy is to use a light machine gun along with deep impact. Then, as soon as the enemy comes into the wooden corridor that is on one of the sides of the map, the player can easily kill them by shooting through the walls. *However, the map can most easily be won in a team match by strategically placing your teammates in a line position and moving through each area of the map, thereby covering all angles. *Another tactic is to use an M16 with stopping power when there is about 5 vs 5 or so. You should get some easy kills. (People have gotten over 100 kills with this strategy) Note: If it gets over 10 vs 10 this idea is not useful. *An M4 Carbine or G36c should do a good job here as they both have the same penetration abilities. The M4 fires about 50-100 rounds faster, but you'll only need about 3 rounds to kill. The G36c has better accuracy, but the M4 Carbine has an unnoticeable difference in visual recoil. Trivia *If the player jumps off the looking post and lands in the red circle, he will not suffer any fall damage. However, if the player miss the circle while in Hardcore mode, he may fall to his death. *If the player looks outside the building in spectator mode, it is possible to see that there are two more similar buildings, on either side. They have numbers on the front, but they are wrong. *In spectator mode, if you go up through the roof, you can go through the window of one of the adjacent buildings and go inside. *The south end of the map is designed like the range in "F.N.G.". *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, there is a multiplayer map called "Killhouse" as well. It is almost a replica of the console version. There is no platform in the middle, and the player can climb up a ladder and walk around the edge of the walls. *"Killhouse" is a military term for an area where soldiers train in close quarters with live ammunition. *In the map, there is a poster in Russian. It contains some information about the AKM assault rifle. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer